The Pokemon Games
by Abandoned-Account11
Summary: When twenty trainers are tossed into an arena by a sadistic Mew, everything is chaos. From disasters to vicious Pokemon battles, trainers like Ash and Alain are pushed to their limits as reality and myth collide. What does Mew really want from them? Will they ever see home again? And who could possibly emerge victorious from a game that never seems to end? SYOC is now closed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 ** _Steven's POV:_**

I was silent as I stepped into the glass container, which shut behind me. I said nothing and kept my face emotionless. I knew that Mew would be watching as I and twenty-three other people entered this unknown arena. And Arceus knows what would happen if we didn't something it didn't like.

How we had gotten here in the first place was unknown. It was very perplexing, actually. One moment I had been laying in my bed, my thoughts elsewhere, and the next moment there was a bright flash of light. Next thing I knew, I was standing in white nothingness with a large group of other people. Some I recognized, others were completely unknown. And before us stood none other than the legendary Pokemon Mew.

Apparently, Mew had been alone in a dark cave for many years after a scientist had locked it up. After eventually escaping, it wanted to have some fun at the expense of the humans. So it picked powerful trainers and brought them into the spirit dimension, where we would be forced to battle each other for its amusement.

"I'm not going to be the slave of a snobby cat, no thank you. No wonder that scientist locked you up!" a sharp voice called out in the middle of this speech. We all looked to see who had proclaimed this bold statement as a few of the other trainers agreed loudly.

She was a tall trainer, with sleek brown hair kept in a neat ponytail and fawn brown eyes that glittered with rage. Her belt of Pokeballs was slightly concealed beneath a red and white sports jacket and blue sweatpants.

Mew glowered at her.

"I won't take that sort of talk from a pathetic human. Stand down, before I make you!" it squeaked angrily as it hovered a bit higher in the air.

"We'll see about that. Braviary, come on out!" she hollered. She snatched a Pokeball from her belt and hurled it with impressive accuracy straight at the legendary. It bounced off of its head solidly, but other than that, nothing appeared from the device. I couldn't help but grin slightly.

"Ow! You'll pay for that, human! Not like you can hurt me. This is my realm... which means I can do what I want. And if I don't want your Braviary to come out, it won't!" it snapped.

I stepped forward, along with Alain and two other trainers, ready to protect the bold female trainer if necessary. It seemed like Mew had no intention to hurt her, however. It merely rubbed its head in agitation, then closed its eyes.

"Now, fools, prepare for the fight!" it cackled gleefully. Seconds passed, and I was alone in a steel room. Nothing around me except for a glass case with a door in it. A voice flowed powerfully through my head, worse than any headache I'd ever had. I dropped to my knees abruptly, pressing my hands against the sides of my skull.

"Ahh! What in the name of-" I struggled to speak as another voice cut off my own.

 _You're Steven Stone, am I right? Yes, of course I am. Mew is always right. You were one of the first trainers who came to my mind... a powerful champion, eh? We'll see how long you last in the arena. The rules are simple. Try and do anything funny, and you die. You, along with all the other trainers, will only have one Pokemon. Your starter. You will all start off in different areas of the large habitat I have chosen. If one trainer meets another, you have three options. Flee, fight, or team up. If your starter Pokemon is knocked out for any reason, be it a battle or a natural disaster, you're out of the game. And when you're out? You die. One lone trainer, the toughest of all, gets to go home. Welcome to the Pokemon Games!_

The voice ended and the migraine disappeared. I slowly opened my eyes and forced myself to stand. This was insane! Surely I was dreaming. If my Metagross was knocked out, we would both die. I swallowed anxiously. I was a shrewd, quiet man who rarely showed his outward emotions. But it was very hard to prevent myself from being nervous under these conditions. I thought of Alain. He was somewhere out there, and I'd need to find him. Immediately. Ash would most likely be present. I desperately tried to form a strategy as Mew's voice suddenly almost bowled me over again.

 _Alright, you're done quivering, human. Get in the glass box. In you go! That's a good human!_

As I remembered what had happened, the glass container began to rise. I steadied myself as I brought out Metagross' Pokeball and stared intently at it.

"Metagross, whether or not this is a terrible dream, this could be the most dire challenge we have ever faced. Are you ready?" I asked quietly. I could feel Metagross' comforting psychic power radiating from its capture device. Of course it was. I decided to accept that this was very, very real, and put away my partner's Pokeball.

Let the Pokemon Games begin, I suppose.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi!**

 **I know this is probably an overused idea. Come on, a Hunger Games/Pokemon crossover? Get a life and go do something original, Cake. I have added a few twists on the average 'Pokemon Games' as one might call it, but it's still pretty unoriginal. But that's fine with me, I just want to try and get better at getting into the heads of multiple well-known Pokemon trainers, in order to help get better in writing my two other current stories. But obviously, I can't provide twenty-four trainers myself... so guess what? SYOC time! This will probably be a short story (most likely no more than 20 chapters), because I don't want to stretch something out and make it boring.**

 **So, you don't have to do much. Just promise me one thing... don't fill out an OC and leave? You don't necessarily have to comment on every chapter (cough it would be appreciated cough) but I'd just like an occasional review at the least to let me know that you didn't just abandon this story. Anyways, enough with the boring author note, here's the character form! Please get rid of anything in parenthesis on there. You can put the OC in the comments or PM me. May the odds be ever in your favor!**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Home Region:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Starter Pokemon Info: (Info as in, the type of Pokemon it is and its moveset AT THE LEAST. Name, personality, accessories, etc. are optional.)**

 **Badges Won?:**

 **Family: (Optional.)**

 **Crush/Bf/Gf: (Completely optional. Warning: I'm terrible at romance.)**

 **Backstory: (Totally optional. Trust me, I'm not a big fan of them either.)**

 **Other/Anything I Forgot:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ** _Ash's POV:_  
**

As his glass container rose up and out of the ground, Ash realized that he was in a forest. It kind of looked like Viridian Forest, honestly. Peaceful. The large trees were oaks, and bushes were sporadically placed here and there. The dirt was loose and soft beneath his shoes. He stepped out of the glass box, and it disappeared before his eyes. Must have been one of Mew's funky mind tricks. His eyes were wide in fear and curiosity.

"So... now what?" he asked to nobody in particular.

"Pika pika!" there was a loud noise by his ear, and Ash yelled in surprise as he tumbled to the ground. His Pikachu was staring, unimpressed, at him as he sat on his chest. He laughed a bit as he sat up, forcing the electric-type to move down into his trainer's lap. He stared at Ash worriedly.

"Piiiiii-ka," he whined a bit, looking around.

"I know, buddy. You heard what Mew said... we should get moving. Do you think Clemont or Serena might be here?" he jumped to his feet, and Pikachu perched himself on his shoulder.

"Chuuuu..." he looked around anxiously, yellow tail flicking about. Ash hurried off into the trees, looking for trouble. But as far as he could see, not a single person was around. Just monotonous trees as far as he could see in every direction. There was the twitter of a Pidgey nearby. Had Mew actually bothered to create an entire ecosystem?

"Clemont! Alain! Serena! Anybody?" he began to holler loudly.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled, joining him in his raucous search for my friends. He'd only seen Alain in the crowd, but was positive they were all here somewhere. Almost fifteen minutes of yelling later, he and Pikachu were totally exhausted. It was a muggy day in this weird world of Mew's, and he finally slumped down against a tree to rest. Sweat coursed down his face. Pikachu was half asleep with his ears drooping.

"Y'know, I could hear you from a mile away. It's probably not smart to be hollering around here. Not all the trainers are going to be as nice as me, hmm?" a voice broke out from above. Both he and Pikachu flinched, then they both looked up into the branches of the large tree.

"Are you challenging me to a battle?" Ash asked suspiciously. Pikachu tensed up, a tiny growl escaping him as electricity shot out of his red pouches. The trainer shook his head.

"Definitely not. I've been following you for awhile now. Do you want to team up?" he asked. Ash looked at his yellow partner, who nodded his head in relief. They were both glad that they wouldn't be fighting for their lives... yet.

"Sure! What's your name? I'm Ash, and this is my buddy Pikachu!" he smiled as he stepped back from the tree. The new trainer climbed down with practiced ease and then stood to his full height, towering over him.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu added, waving cheerily.

"Nice to meet both of you. I'm Bucky, and this is my partner, Pachirisu," he smiled as a little blue and white squirrel bounded out of the trees and landed on his shoulder. It wore a pink bow and grinned brightly.

"A Pachirisu, huh?" Ash said curiously. Pikachu stared in awe at the small electric-type.

"Chu..." he said in a squeaky tone. The squirrel blushed slightly, giggled, and jumped to his other shoulder. She adjusted her bow and snuggled down a bit.

"I'm looking for my friends. Do you think you could help me?" he asked. Bucky thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Sure. Alain, Clemont, and Serena, right? Did you see them all during that happy get-together?" he asked sarcastically as they set off together through the woods. Ash shook his head.

"I only saw Alain. But I'm hoping that Clemont and Serena are here too," he admitted. Bucky nodded again.

"What do they look like?" Bucky questioned. Ash smiled as he looked up a bit, remembering each of them.

"Well, Alain is pretty tall. He's got this cool blue scarf that kind of looks like Charizard X's mouth flames. Oh yeah! And his partner is a Charizard..." he began.

 _ **Tasha's POV:**_

"Arceus. If Mew expects us to battle each other, it could have made the arena smaller. How about that, Mew? At the very least, mind dumping some rain on this desolate forest?" the female trainer's voice rose as she stared angrily into the cloudless blue sky. Nothing happened. She groaned as she trudged through a meadow filled with tall grass.

"I can't believe I got stuck here. I've only been the champion of Roran for a few _weeks_ , and now I need to defend that title with my LIFE? This is insane," she muttered to herself.

This particular trainer was the exact same girl who had defied Mew's rules in the beginning, in fact. Her name was Tasha Willowin. She wore the same red and white sports jacket and sweatpants from before, as well as a pair of black sneakers. She wiped some sweat from her face and huffed loudly. There was suddenly a crackling noise in the trees ahead. She stood to her full height and narrowed her eyes.

"Is anybody there?" she asked with a hard edge to her voice. The bushes parted, and a massive Ursaring thundered into the clearing with a vicious roar. Her eyes widened as she staggered backwards. Run? No way! She snatched her only remaining Pokeball from her belt and hurled it into the air.

"Aggron, I need you now! Let's go!" she called out eagerly as a bipedal steel-type smashed to the ground with a snarl. The two huge Pokemon surveyed each other, growling and stamping the ground.

"SARING!" the bear fell to all fours and charged forward, turning white. Tasha gritted her teeth as she swung out her hand.

"That's a Giga Impact attack... let's counter it with Stone Edge!" she ordered. Her Pokemon roared deafeningly, and sharp points of stone began to rip through the grassy earth and smash into the bear from underneath. There was a horrid splitting noise, and with a last gurgle of defeat, the Ursaring fell limp, impaled on a sharp stone. The point of it came out through its back, and foamy blood spewed from its mouth. Tasha nearly doubled over in pure horror of the sight.

"Oh Arceus..." she whispered. She hadn't meant to end it so brutally! Her Aggron, although a shrewd Pokemon, obviously seemed distressed by what it had done as well. It backed up, growling metallically. Tasha silently returned her partner and left the bloody scene, running in the opposite direction.

Mew stared down, invisible, from above. It could see of the trainers at once. Not one had found each other yet... perhaps the human whom had thrown a Pokeball at it was right. No matter, he couldn't make it smaller now... one of them had found the end of his little world, and was traveling against it. A smart strategy, he supposed. He was not very impressed by Tasha.

 _Better toughen up, champion. There's plenty of blood in war..._

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, guys! I got 4 OC submissions (well, 5, but I didn't accept one) in one day!? You guys are the best! However, we still have 11 OC spots still open, so I can't wait to see who else will join. Thanks for submitting your unique OC's!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **Alph's POV:**_

A boy tromped through the fallen leaves bravely, determined to find another trainer. He'd try and team up with them, and if that didn't work out, he'd fight. He wasn't afraid of Mew. Not in the slightest. If anything, this was a great way to get stronger with his starter. His name was Alph, and he wore a casual white T-shirt with a black gakuran over it. His navy blue pants were covered in leaves, and he could barely see his brown shoes. His long white hair, fixed into a rather spiky ponytail, continually got into his eyes as a light breeze began to blow.

"Dang it... I can barely see..." he said to himself. Perhaps he ought to bed down, it was becoming dark. His Pokemon could help him build a fire. Was a fire wise, though? If any trainers were particularly vicious, they might attempt to track him down and attack his Pokemon... or him... in his sleep. He was so deep in thought that he hardly noticed the figure approaching him from behind, Pokeball in hand.

"Lucario, go! Use Aura Sphere!"

Alph barely had time to blink before something smashed into him from behind. Pain exploded through him as he hit the ground with a painful crunching noise. Fueled by pure adrenaline, he rolled over and leapt to his feet. With a jerking movement of his hand, he flung a Pokeball of his own at the bipedal canine Pokemon.

"Charizard, go!" he hollered. An orange lizard that towered over the two trainers roared mightily as he unfurled his wings. Alph felt blood beginning to drip out of the side of his mouth. He wiped it away with his sleeve and tried to focus on the task at hand. He surveyed the trainer who had ambushed him, anger sparkling in his golden eyes.

She was obviously an experienced trainer by the badges pinned to her shirt, and wore a smirk on her face. She had dark blue hair, braided, which fell over her left shoulder, and peculiarly magenta eyes. She was about a foot taller than him and looked quite older than himself. If she hadn't been aiming to kill him, he would've wanted to ask to team with her. But the look in her eyes didn't exactly scream "friendly."

"A Charizard, hmm?" was all she had to say at his surprisingly quick recovery. Her eyes flickered to the orange Mega Stone attached to its tail. She raised an eyebrow. "And a mega one at that! I'm impressed! Let's see how well you fight with it."

"I fight quite well, if I do say so myself. Charizard, use Fire Blast!" the male trainer ordered sharply. His Pokemon snarled as it launched a fiery, star-shaped projectile at its opponent.

"Block it, Lucario!" she countered with a grin. The canine crossed its arms in front of its face as the fire slammed into it. As the smoke cleared, it still stood fine. Alph frowned. He'd been expecting the attack to do more damage.

"Now, since my life is on the line here, I'm not going easy. Which means Lucario and I are going all-power! Time for mega evolution!" she held out her hand to make sure Alph had a full view of the gold ring on her pointer finger. It was only then that he realized that her starter wore a white brace around its right arm. It could mega evolve, too? His eyes widened as she pressed the rainbow colored stone. Light flashed as it enveloped the canine, who howled viciously.

After a few seconds, the light dissipated, revealing Mega Lucario. It had grown significantly, and its paws were now crimson red. The spikes on its paws and feet were also a few inches larger.

"Alright, then! So am I! Charizard, don't hold back... mega evolve!" he cried out eagerly. By now, blood from his jaw had pooled in the back of his mouth, and he stopped to spit out some of the fluid. But he ignored this and pressed a mega stone of his own, which resided on one of his fingerless black gloves. Charizard roared again as it glowed rainbow. When it appeared again, it now had one large horn on its head, and more jagged wings. The flame on its tail burned brighter than a falling star. It snarled a warning at Lucario, who responded with a growl of his own.

"Charizard Y. Huh. Was expecting X... you intrigue me. What's your name, kid?" she laughed a bit. "Lucario, Close Combat."

The canine lunged forward and began to throw vicious punches at the titan lizard, who winced in pain. The male trainer growled with worry. He couldn't afford to lose. Not if he wanted to lose his life.

"Solar Beam!" he ordered desperately, ignoring her question. The sun began seemingly to glow brighter as it created a tiny green ball in its claws. It slowly grew larger.

"Destroy it before it can even use that attack, Lucario, with Flash Cannon." she said calmly. Alph's fury boiled over. The casual look in her eyes, as though she was merely fighting a two-year-old's Ratatta, gave him even more of a reason to win. Meanwhile, Lucario obeyed its trainer's orders and shot a metallic beam. However, Charizard instantly raised the forming ball to block it, and as the cannon of steel forced it backwards, it leaned into it determinedly. The Flash Cannon finally stopped, and the mega-evolved dragon whirled around before flinging the ball at Lucario. It howled in pain as it was knocked backwards. Still, the female trainer did not seem bothered.

"Psychic," she said. The canine struggled to stand before its eyes turned blue. Both Charizard and Alph gasped collectively as the Pokemon was lifted bodily into the air. Lucario flung it high, then brought it back down to earth with astounding force. There was a twisted roar of pain, but still, the dragon stood.

"Come on, Charizard! Use one last Fire Blast!" Alph shrieked. His heart was pounding faster than a racing Dodrio. No! No! He couldn't lose this! The dragon roared and forced all of its power into another fiery star. It lanced towards the canine faster than its trainer expected, and she widened her eyes.

"Counter with-" she began, but she wasn't able to finish her sentence. There was a loud boom, and Lucario dropped to one knee. It panted loudly and failed to stand. It collapsed onto its side, reverting to its normal form. The female trainer raced forward to tend to her starter.

"Lucario!" she cried. The calm look was long gone and now replaced with a look of utter horror. Alph's expression matched her own as the fighting-type just... disappeared. There was a noise like breaking glass, and the Pokemon split into thousands of little pixels before disappearing.

"No..." Alph said in distress. What had he done? He stepped backwards as his own starter rushed forward to see where Lucario had gone. She looked up in fury.

"You... you..." if she had intended to finish that sentence, either, it didn't happen. She, too, burst into a massive number of pixels and dissipated. The male trainer dropped to his knees, horrified. With his adrenaline gone, all the pain from the Aura Sphere attack was catching up to him. The poor dragon still had no idea where either of his opponents had gone. He whirled every which way, giving a tiny, discontent roar here and there. He didn't notice his trainer until he had completely sprawled out, almost unconscious. The blood from his jaw had not quit flowing, and now it formed a small puddle inside of a browning leaf below him. Alph could barely see more than a faint orange blob that rushed towards him anxiously. He heard footsteps from the other direction. But it was too late to save himself now...

The world turned a dismal grey, like in an old photo, then black.

* * *

 **A/N: Muahahahaha! We have our first character death! I'm sorry, but some characters (the ones I like the most) will have more prominent roles in the story. Some characters, as you just saw earlier, won't get much more than a battle or even a few sentences of dialogue. Alph didn't even get her name (it was Amaya)... I really do hope we get the last 6 OC's with the posting of this chapter, as it is very difficult to keep track of who's alive and who's dead when there are really only fourteen characters. And no, spoiler, Alph will not die.**

 **YET...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _ **Marie's POV:**_

The teenaged trainer sat quietly in a tree, her legs dangling over the end of a thick branch. She had pale skin and dark blue hair, and her fingers tapped an irregular rhythm against the bark. Her name was Marie. A Froslass floated peacefully next to her.

"Think we'll find anybody to jump?" she asked her partner.

"Fros," it replied quietly. It wasn't unlike the ice-type, who always seemed silent and preoccupied. She sighed heavily and looked up. It was getting dark.

"Let's just go to sleep for the night," she decided. The Froslass nodded slightly in agreement. She yanked her legs up into the tree and crawled towards the trunk. It took awhile, but she eventually found a fork that would do for sleeping. She unhooked her empty Pokeball belt and looped it around herself and the two branches, in order to fasten herself securely. She would've hated to roll over in her sleep and break her back when she hit the ground.

She yawned loudly as she held out Froslass' Pokeball.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to return you for now. Goodnight!" the ice-type disappeared inside. She tucked the Pokeball safely underneath her arm and closed her eyes. Maybe she'd actually get some sleep...

CRUNCH!

"Yahhhh!" she screamed in terror as the entire tree shook. Holy Miltank! What could hit a tree with such raw force? Her heart sank.

A Pokemon could. A big one, too.

She forced herself to peek over the side of the branch, and to her horror, saw a Garchomp staring right back at her. Its small yellow eyes had a nasty gleam in them. The blood in her veins turned to ice as she yanked herself around to the other end of the tree to get some cover. There was another crunch and the sound of splintering wood. The tree rocked, and she clung to it like a Barbaracle to a rock.

"I'm going to die! I don't want to die!" she wailed. She wasn't normally such a wuss, but she'd never seen her life flash before her eyes before.

"Garchomp, what are you doing? There's a kid up there!" a sharp voice rang out. The dragon-type stopped and snarled slightly, backing up. Marie's breath was short and squeaky. She didn't look around the tree.

"You can come down. I promise, I'm not here to hurt you," a feminine voice said.

"Sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of a vicious Garchomp growling at me," she shot back. She didn't trust the smooth voice, not for a second. There was silence for a moment, but once more, the opposer spoke first.

"I'm not sure what's up with my Garchomp, in complete honesty. It's been totally restless ever since we were thrown in this Arceus-forsaken jungle. But you won't hurt her, will you, Garchomp?"

"Gaaaar," a more gravelly voice agreed with a touch of disappointment. Marie clutched her Frosslass' Pokeball and closed her eyes. If things got bad, she could do a hit and run. She was good at those.

She dropped down from the tree agilely, landing squarely on her feet. She took one look at the trainer before her face lit up.

"You're... you're... you're Cynthia!" she sputtered. All suspicion was gone now. The champion stared impassively at the shocked girl, hands crossed over her chest. An awkward silence settled between the two of them.

"And you are?" she finally replied.

"Marie. It's an honor to meet you! I'm sorry I was so grouchy. I'm actually a big fan!" the girl couldn't help the words that spilled from her mouth. She was just thrilled to meet a champion. Cynthia raised an eyebrow, casting a quick glance at her dragon-type partner.

"Well, if you're shocked that I'm here, don't be. I'm not sure exactly, but I do know that there are quite a few other well-known trainers here," the champion chuckled.

"Do you think we could team up?" she asked hopefully. Cynthia sucked in a breath. This Marie was the first trainer she'd met, and she seemed quite young and inexperienced. If she was going to team, she wanted to do it with somebody more... well... powerful. Yet she didn't want to just straight up say no. It felt too harsh.

"Fine. We can team. But if somebody shows up and tries to screw both of us into the ground, don't be clinging to my leg for protection," she warned. Marie's smile was so wide that it looked like a Hippowdon's.

"I can hold my own against anybody! My partner and I are pretty tough, if I do say so myself!" she said with a hint of pride. Then she bubbled her way over to the experienced trainer, who was already returning her partner.

"Why was Garchomp knocking down trees anyways? And where are we going?" she asked as the two began to walk off into the trees.

"Trying to gather firewood, I suppose. The trainers aren't the only thing to be worrying about here. There's just plain survival to take into account. It's already getting cold. If that blasted Mew turns out to be doubly harsh, it may plunge the temperatures below zero or some shi-" Cynthia stopped. She rarely cursed, but she was ticked at Mew for dragging her into a death game. But, beyond that, there was a younger trainer in her presence. She huffed to herself.

"...thing. Something. Yeah. And as for your second question, I'm not quite sure."

"We could sleep in the trees!" Marie offered. Cynthia snorted in disgust.

"Trees? What do I look like, a Hoothoot? I'd sooner be sleeping on the ground than trying to perch in a tree like some flying-type," she said sharply. But upon seeing Marie's crestfallen look, she sighed again. They needed sleep, anyways.

"On second thought, I guess. How do I climb a tree, though?" there was thick shame in her voice as she looked up at the nearest tree.

"You've never climbed a tree before?" the young trainer gasped.

"No. Not once," Cynthia admitted. Marie grinned.

"Well, it's easy! First, you have to find a good tree. It has to have thick branches, and..."

As the two of them discussed how they would sleep and who would take turns being on guard, a pair of eyes glinted in the shadows, watching them. There was a sinister chuckle.

"Perfect. The moment they're both asleep, I'll strike from above, swift and silent. They won't know what hit them. And then I'll have one of the champions out of this rat race for good. All the better for me... hah!"

* * *

 **A/N: SCREE! Sorry for taking, like, forever with this. I'm just going to warn all of you now, this is NOT one of the stories I am focusing on (currently, I'm wrapped up in another one of my stories, Pokemon Purple & Gold. If you'd like, you can go check it out! COUGH NOT ADVERTISING COUGH). It could take anywhere from a few days to a month for me to update. I'm sorry, but unless I feel motivated to complete a chapter, I won't work on it. I'm sure you'd all prefer a well-written chapter that took two weeks to get out than a sloppy chapter every other day. But, enough with that boring soapbox. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **AND ONE LAST THING!**

 **I want to give a huge shoutout to XSpicyCharizard. She is an amazing person with a wonderful talent for writing. Without my fellow Steven Stone fangirl, I doubt I'd be where I am now. If you've got free time, check out her story The Monster Within. She loves reviews (shh she doesn't know that I actually read her profile) and I'm positive you'll love her writing even more!**

 **Yeah. Long author note. The End... xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **Tasha's POV:**_

The teenaged trainer struggled through some thick undergrowth, muttering to herself. She could barely see in the dark.

"Mew could've picked any arena. ANY. Why did it have to be a jungle?" she complained to nobody in particular.

"Hey, look on the bright side. It could have been the inside of an unstable volcano!" a cheerful voice broke in. Tasha leapt a foot into the air and looked around wildly.

"Show yourself!" she ordered sharply. There was a crackling nearby, and a trainer that looked older than her stepped out of a bush. Tasha straightened up and held out her Pokeball menacingly towards her.

"Relax, relax! I don't want to fight! Let's just be friends!" the other trainer urged. Tasha's fawn brown eyes were narrowed.

"What's your name?" she put the Pokeball back onto her belt, but continued to glare at the opposer.

"Alina. And you?" the girl smiled. Her eyes were more of an orangish brown, and she had light brown hair that fell almost down to her waist. Tasha had never taken a liking to long hair... it took forever to brush and was difficult to put up. That's why she cut it short and kept it in bouncy ponytails. But anyhow, Alina seemed friendly enough. Her suspicion melted away.

"Tasha. Nice to meet you... you're the first trainer I've seen," she wavered upon realizing how tall Alina was. Almost six foot? She felt small and insignificant.

"Same here. You look familiar. Do I know you?" she asked. Tasha shrugged one shoulder.

"I look like a lot of people," she admitted. Alina laughed.

"Guess it's just a weird feeling. I've been getting a lot of them lately..." she sighed.

"Agreed. Should we make camp? It's probably around midnight, anyways," Tasha gazed around. Nothing but trees in every direction.

"Sure! Is your starter a fire-type? A fire would be great. I'm cold as heck!" Alina asked hopefully.

"It's not a fire-type, but it knows a fire-type move. Come on, let's go find a good clearing,"

"A clearing? Where do you expect to find a clearing in a jungle?" the taller trainer frowned.

"If we don't find one, then my starter will make-"

Suddenly, there was a bloodcurdling scream of pain. No Pokemon could make such a sound. Both of the teammates jerked in horror, their blood turning to ice.

"Do you think...?" Alina swallowed hard.

"I guess so. Should we go make sure?" Tasha shook her head with pity. She would never want to take a life, human or Pokemon. But apparently, it was required in this arena. The older trainer nodded silently in agreement.

The two of them crunched through trees, completely tense. Whatever had attacked this other trainer would still be nearby, most likely. Soon, they saw the piteous, limp figure of a girl on the cold ground. Her eyes were frozen wide, and she was laying on her back. Alina was first to walk over, and Tasha reluctantly followed. The trainer gently placed two fingers on her neck and sighed softly.

"She's still got a heartbeat, poor thing," Alina murmured. Tasha smiled eagerly.

"She's alive? Good! We can help her!" the younger trainer urged.

"Far too gone already. Look at this."

"Oh..." the smile dropped quickly.

The girl had a curious wound in the left side of her temple, bleeding slightly. It wasn't the blood that mattered, however. The mark looked deep enough to jab into her brain. It didn't look like something a Pokemon could cause, either.

"A knife?" Alina thought out loud.

"It looks like it. But... I thought this was just Pokemon battles!" Tasha's eyes were wide in terror now.

"Not anymore. Looks like people are resorting to attacking themselves. Perhaps this person's starter was not very strong." Alina shrugged.

"Why would Mew even let them KEEP a knife?" again, Tasha's anger was rising at the sadistic legendary. Alina stood suddenly.

"I have the strangest feeling that we're being watched. We should go."

Tasha gazed at the shallowly breathing girl. "She's trying to say something, Alina!"

"Yuki," it was a soft sound, so ridiculously soft that it just sounded like a broken cadence of breathing. There was a twitch of the girl's hand, and she unearthed a clod of dirt. Beneath it was a Pokeball.

"Is Yuki your starter?" Tasha was filled with sorrow for the poor little girl. What had she done wrong, to be thrown into an arena where mercy wasn't present?

"Y-yes. I'm-M-Marie. Take c-care of..." she fell limp, the Pokeball falling from her pale hand and rolling to bump against Tasha's knee. She picked it up as gently as a Pokemon's egg.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Marie..." there was a noise like breaking glass, and both the Pokeball and the girl burst into fragments before disappearing. Tasha sat there on her knees silently.

"Tasha! We need to go, NOW!" Alina said sharply from about ten feet off. She was ready to climb a tree faster than a Frogadier if needed, hand firmly wrapped around a low branch. Any pity she had for the girl, Marie, was gone now. Tasha reluctantly stood up. Why was she so tense? Certainly the ruthless murderer was gone now.

 _"Only an Arceus-forsaken weakling would target somebody so young. They wouldn't come after us,"_ Tasha thought bitterly.

"Let's go!" Alina repeated.

"Alright, alright! I'm- OW!"

A greenish arrow with light brown feathers decorating the opposite end flew from the top of the tree Marie had been attacked in. It was covered in a glowing purple liquid. It sank deep into Tasha's shoulder, almost to the feathered tip. She took a good look at and winced in pain. It was only a small arrow, though. It hadn't done much. Alina was long gone now, for she had shot up into a tree.

She reached slowly to pull it out, her thoughts suddenly muddled. Any sense of urgency to run was gone now. Suddenly, a hailstorm of more arrows dropped from above. Tasha howled as more of them plunged into her. She instinctively rolled into a ball, hands covering her neck and head, and waited for the storm of weaponry to pass. Sharp needles sliced into her, further confusing her. What was happening? Thoughts kept slipping away before she could quite grasp them.

When she looked up again, nobody was in the tree. But that didn't matter much, because she couldn't see anything, really. The world was bright purple, with faint white outlines of trees and grass. She stood, made a strange choking noise, and fell backwards to the ground, her eyes frozen wide like Marie's. She couldn't move! She couldn't move! She saw a small, waifish figure drop to the ground, holding a dagger that glinted in the moonlight in her hands.

"That went easier than expected," said the figure.

That was the last thing Tasha heard before the knife plunged deep into her temple.

* * *

 **A/N: HOLY MOTHER OF ARCEUS I KILLED MY OWN OC! Wow. I was planning on having Alina save her, but this turned into something waaaay worse. It's a good thing this is an AU from my other story, or Tasha would be dead in both stories xD**

 **Can any of you guess who the murderer might be? Hint, hint, one of the OC submissions in the comments says that "they carry a knife."**

 **HEHEHEHEHE.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _ **Alph's POV:**_

"Oh... my head..." Alph moaned as shards of pain writhed up his jaw and became a tight knot in his skull. He was laying on his back, gazing up into the bright blue sky. He'd obviously slept for awhile. But how many days had passed? He struggled to remember around what time it had been when he'd passed out, but thoughts seemed to slip away before he could fully understand them. He propped himself up onto one elbow, gritted his teeth (which hurt), and attempted to sit up. The pain immediately worsened, and he cried out as he fell back to the ground.

"Be careful, kid! You hurt yourself pretty bad out there! You're lucky my friend and I found you, or you'd be Mandibuzz bait by now. How's that jaw feeling?" a masculine voice broke in with a touch of concern. Alph managed to flop his head to his right, and saw a kneeling figure reaching towards him. He instinctively jerked away, but the hands seized his shoulder and he began to panic. His breath quickened a bit and he let out a sort of odd whine.

"Woah, calm down. I don't want to hurt you. Just sit still, because I'm fairly certain you broke your jaw. And of course, don't even get me started on that Aura Sphere burn. It's terrifying!" the teen shuddered. Alph said nothing, but continued to bunch his muscles as the trainer carefully opened his mouth and poked at his chin. He winced in pain, and immediately, the hands left.

"Sorry. It's an awkward break... oh! You're back! Find anything?" the kid's train of thought was torn from Alph as he looked up at another trainer loping into the clearing. It was only now that the injured boy took the time to look around. He was occupying a sort of camp, with a lean-to built out of branches that leaned against a large boulder and a smoldering fire. There were few flames, and it was letting off little smoke and slowly dying. It must have been burning all night. A lazily flowing river resided about a few feet behind the boulder. He also noticed that he was lying on a thick covering of greenish foliage. Alph shifted his weight to face his two rescuers.

"Not a trainer for miles. I saw a broken tree and a few weirdly-shaped arrows in another clearing, but other than that, no signs of life. I wonder if we're the last two trainers," the smaller boy replied nervously. A yellow mouse on his shoulder bobbed its head in agreement. The older trainer had nothing to say to that.

"Are you... Ash?" Alph was forced to stop as his presumably broken jaw throbbed in protest. The two both fixed their gazes on him.

"Yeah. Do I know you?" he asked curiously.

"No... I've... just..." he whimpered and closed his eyes, reaching up one sore arm to massage his face.

"The kid's been through a lot, Ash. We should let him rest for now. Is Pikachu hungry?" the taller trainer looked at the electric-type that Alph assumed was a Pikachu. It squealed happily and sat up on its trainer's shoulder.

"Yeah, I thought so. Pachirisu is starving, too. Let's go forage for some berries or something. I think I saw a couple Tamato berries when we were carrying him over here..."

"Alright! Let's go, then! Should one of us stay behind to watch him?" Ash looked over at Alph in concern.

"Yeah. Pachirisu, would you mind hanging around? Just send off a nice electric shock into the sky if you see anything suspicious, okay?" he petted the squirrel on his shoulder with fondness, and it purred its reply. It jumped off and landed on the boulder, throwing a mocking salute at the two males. They both laughed and set off, talking in low voices as they went.

"Mmm..." was all Alph had to say to this. His thoughts were swimming in molasses. Who were the two trainers, and what did they want with him? He trusted Ash, of course. He'd actually watched Ash lose the Kalos league on a Pokemon Center TV when his Lycanroc had been badly poisoned by a Foongus, and knew that he'd saved basically the entire world with only a little bit of help. But he didn't even know the other one's name. Well, if Ash trusted him, then he'd just have to hope for the best. They obviously could've left him to die.

Alph closed his eyes miserably, his jaw continuing to pulse with dull waves of pain.

Just rest for now. Just... rest...

 _ **Alina's POV:**_

The lanky figure leaned out of a tree, scanning the horizon for any trainers. As she'd expected, there was not one. Mew's arena was simply ginormous. How did anybody find one another in the huge mess? The thin branch she was holding onto suddenly snapped, and she yelled as she fell out of the oak. Thankfully, she wasn't very high up, and the only thing that happened was a loss of breath. She wheezed and gasped, trying to regain the ability to breathe, and pulled herself up to one knee. She reached out her hand for a support that wasn't there, when suddenly, there was one. A warm hand closed around her own and pulled her to her feet. She forced out a short gasp and looked up into a pair of silver eyes.

"You alright? I saw you fall," he stated simply. His sky blue hair waved in the breeze, and he smiled a bit apologetically upon seeing her startled look.

"I... uh... yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me up... I didn't even know you were there. Who are you?" Alina stuttered.

"My name is Steven. Steven Stone. A pleasure to meet you, miss...?" he raised an eyebrow, releasing her hand. He stood just a few inches taller than her, but held himself in such a position that Alina was tempted to think he was some sort of king.

"A-Alina. You going to challenge me to a battle or something?" she asked meekly. This well-dressed man, with his stylish suit and shining silver eyes, didn't seem like one who could be trusted.

"Of course not. I don't exactly plan on taking a life unless completely necessary," Steven looked away, staring intently into the cloudless sky.

"Got to agree with you there..." she remembered Tasha sorrowfully, "I watched my friend get killed by a hailstorm of Decidueye arrows just last night. It was horrifying... I don't think I'll be able to forget that easily."

"I'm sorry for your loss," the experienced trainer replied quietly.

An awkward silence settled between the two of them.

"So, would you like to team up?" Alina swallowed loudly, unsure what his response would be.

"Gladly. The more the merrier, correct?" Steven forced another smile onto his visage.

"I might not agree with that statement exactly, but sure, whatever. Do you have a camp or something?" the two of them began to walk off into the trees.

"Not really. I've just been sleeping with my partner for the most part," he replied casually.

"And that shiny suit of yours isn't wrinkled in the slightest? Wow," she snorted. That received a scoff from Steven.

"You learn a few tricks of the trade over the years." he said in a mysterious manner. Alina raised an eyebrow, but said no more.

The two of their voices became muffled as they further pushed their way through the chaparral, but they were not completely invisible. For yet again, a tiny figure gazed out at the two partners from a high tree branch. There was a tiny chuckle.

"Oh, so I see. I may have lost the chance to kill Cynthia, but the two of us will not let Steven get away, right, Decidueye? Or, at the very least, we can get the girl. Alina, she called herself. Heh..." the waifish trainer gazed over at a leafy green owl which held its composure even as the Cutieflies buzzed around it. It nodded ever so slightly in agreement.

"Dec..."

* * *

 **A/N: SCREE SUP HI!**

 **Sorry, again, this legitimate took a month or two to update again. But hey, this story's not dead at least! Sooooooorry. I'll do my very best to get another chapter out in at least two weeks to make up for the wait. Again, I remind ya'll that I'm not focusing too much on this story, but to be fair, I have no writer's block on this. It's just lack of motivation. So yeah, sorry there.**

 **Onto addressing the current matters of the story!**

 **Looks like Alph survived, surprise surprise. What's a broken jaw and a destroyed back over the Pokemon Games, anyways? You all seem to enjoy it, certainly. So that means our trainers must be having fun, too, right, right? :D**

 **Yeah, didn't think so.**

 **Our malignantly mysterious (or not so mysterious, most of you seem to have figured out who she is) murderer returns with her trusty partner in crime! We have found out that Cynthia indeed escaped... but why did she leave Marie to her fate? We'll find out soon as two certain partners stumble across her and another familiar mega evolution trainer.**

 **I think I'm unintentionally starting up a few ships... cough... is there an official ship name for Cynthia x Alain? No? Did I just make up a ship that would never work out?** **I think Alain's way too young for her... cough... whoops.**

 **Also planning on doing a tiny saltshaker of Steven x Alina, although it won't last long (I GOTS A PLAN HEHEHEHE)...**


End file.
